Elrond meets his grandson
by Beautiful-Chaos-Girl
Summary: What it says on the tin. Elladan and Elrohir are there as well. Fluffy and hopefully a tad humorous! :) R


Elrond urged his horse forward, eager to reach his destination. He and his sons had set off as soon as they heard the news almost a week and a half ago. They'd hurriedly thrown some packs of clothes together, organised someone else to take care of the keep and set off. Elladan and Elrohir had been talking about it ever since they had gotten the invitation. They were going to visit Aragorn and Arwen… and their new baby!

They had not been told anymore, apparently the new parents wanted to surprise them so they had to purchase ambiguous presents. Elladan was certain it would be a boy whereas Elrohir stubbornly insisted otherwise, claiming Arwen's femininity would win out. Elrond was not sure either way. He was just excited to be a grandada.

When they drew close enough to see the White City their excitement grew and they spurred their horses even more. They weren't even stopped at the gate, simply ushered through and told the king was expecting them. As they got closer to the heart of the city they found stablemen waiting. Their horses were taken and led away, with the assurances they would be given the best treatment. Men wearing the royal livery escorted them through the winding streets and into the main courtyard, where Aragorn stood waiting.

He broke into a broad grin as he saw them coming. Abandoning all formalities, Elladan broke away from the escort with a cry of "Estel!" and barrelled into him, throwing his arms around him. Aragorn laughed and returned the hug.

"Oh _Gwador Nin_! (Little brother) It's good to see you! Nae saian luume'! (It has been too long)" Elladan gushed

"Goodness me Dan! It has only been a few years not an age!" Aragorn told him, pulling away and laying a hand on his shoulder

"Trust me it has seemed like an age" Elrohir assured him as he drew up behind the two of them.

"Indeed it has" Elrond added.

"Ada!" Aragorn exclaimed, greeting him warmly. "I'm so glad you all could come!"

after a few moments of catching up Aragorn urged them inside. "Come up! There is a little one waiting to see you!"

"And we are waiting to see them" Elrohir answered "lead the way Elessar Telcontar"

Aragorn grinned at someone so familiar using his formal titles "That I shall Lord Elrohir, that I shall"

Elrond and the twins had to restrain themselves from breaking into a run, such was their excitement. Aragorn grinned in amusement at them, these usually so formal elves biting their lips in anticipation. He opened the door to his front room and his brothers surged on in. A burst of happy elvish broke out as they were met by Arwen. Aragorn and Elrond followed them in, to find them leaning over the bassinet crooning over the baby.

"Ada, I'd like for you to meet you grandson, Eldarion" Arwen told him, taking him by the arm and leading him over to the bassinet.

Elladan and Elrohir parted, allowing him through. He peered down, his eyes soft and shining. Inside the ornate cradle a small babe lay staring up at him with wide blue eyes. He had a thin mane of raven black hair, just like his mother, and was clothed in a gown of supple white linen. His eyes were also his mother's, the set of his jaw his father's and yet his face something entirely new. A face the world had not yet seen before. A completely new little person.

"Cormamin lindua ele lle tithen min (My heart sings to see you little one)" Elrond whispered. "He is truly beautiful" he told Arwen. She and Aragorn smiled, Aragorn drawing close and putting his arm around her.

"Le hannon Ada" (thank you father) Arwen replied.

"Pick him up" Aragorn urged "He wants to get to know his grand-Ada"

Gently, with almost timid caution, Elrond slipped his hands underneath the babe and lifted him out of the bassinet. Slowly he curled him up into his chest, one hand holding his head and one supporting his lower half. Elrond held him away from himself for a moment, looking into his eyes. This was the grandson his foresight had shown him. This was the culmination of many years of love, strife and being kept apart. This was the sign that his daughter would live a happy life.

"Hello my little one. You are so precious." The tears that had been welling for a while broke free and tracked down his face. Elrond stared at the little one is his arms and Eldarion stared back. They were both captivated in one another. Elrond was nearly beside himself, whispering elvish endearments in never ending sentences.

The others drew away leaving the two alone. They retired to a secluded courtyard.

"I have never seen Ada so enamoured" Elladan said as he took a seat.

"Nor me" Elrohir replied, sitting next to him "But then again, I have never seen a babe as fair as our nephew"

"Thank you so much" Aragorn said dryly.

"How could he not be a fair babe, with relatives like me to work with" Elrohir added, with pretend arrogance. Aragorn and Arwen laughed while Elladan jabbed him lightly in the side.

"It has nothing at all to do with you, Elrohir, as you well know. It is our blessed sister who has given Eldarion his handsomeness"

Aragorn pointedly cleared his throat.

"Oh and Aragorn may have something to do with it" Elladan said flippantly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Gee thanks Elladan, thanks a lot" Aragorn said sarcastically as Elladan and Elrohir giggled merrily and Arwen rolled her eyes, ever the long suffering sister tolerating the childishness of her brothers.

"So, all silliness aside, how are you two? Coping okay?" Elrohir asked.

Aragorn and Arwen exchanged looks

"We'll be alright" Arwen replied.

"All that sleep deprivation training I took as a ranger will see me through" Aragorn said, smiling.

"Sleep deprivation? Are you not sleeping?" Elladan queried in concern

Aragorn and Arwen laughed "we only sleep when Eldarion sleeps and at the moment he doesn't seem to be a big fan of it" Arwen told him

"He gets enough sleep but it's only for two or three hour intervals and then he's awake for another two or three hours"

"We have not been able to get him to sleep at all today"

Both Elladan and Elrohir were astounded.

"Surely one as cherubic as he could not be guilty of such inconsiderateness"

The new parents laughed again.

"It is a disguise he uses to fool you brother. I myself was taken in at first but believe me when I say he can roar like a warg when he wants to" Aragorn assured him.

"Nay, he is but a babe. Do not tease him so." Arwen chided "No fault lies with him; it's only his way of letting us know something is wrong"

"You know I did not mean that Melamin. I spoke only in jest"

"Indeed Aragorn must get in all the teasing he can, before his son learns his own wit and bests him at it" Elrohir said, joining in the teasing.

Arwen grinned. Aragorn saw this and pretended to take offence.

"Why is it that when I tease I am chided, but when your brother's tease they get away with it?"

Arwen shook her head. "Because they only tease you, one who is capable of defending himself"

"Being around a babe so long has made you a touch infantile brother" Elladan commented.

Aragorn sighed "You come into my lands, into my own home, under the guise of seeing my babe to insult me! Bad form, Elladan, bad form"

Tired of her husband and brother's "wit" Arwen suggested they all return inside, so Elladan and Elrohir could spend some more time with their nephew. All heartily agreed and returned to the nursery. But the sight that greeted them caused them all to fall silent. Elrond, slumped into a chair, Eldarion lain across his chest. Both sound asleep. The group stood in the door way, just watching for a bit, enjoying the peace. It couldn't last though and they had to disturb them. Aragorn slipped Eldarion from his grasp and laid him back in his cradle while Elladan and Elrohir roused Elrond and led him out. Arwen and Aragorn waved them off, smiling as they collected their horses and receded reluctantly into the distance. They turned back into the room where Eldarion still slumbered on.

"Well, we've got the house all to ourselves" Aragorn said, raising his eyebrows.

"That we do, that we do" Arwen agreed. "So what do you want to do?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Aragorn asked

Arwen smiled and nodded. Aragorn grinned and slipped his hand into hers. Hand in hand they strolled away… and collapsed into the best sleep they'd had in weeks.


End file.
